The games we play
by Dark Caster
Summary: Raven has been occupied in her room too much Beast boy wants to find out why. Rated T for safety cause Noobs like to swear to sound big.
1. Chapter 1

Raven leaned back in her computer chair rubbing her eyes, she cursed under her breath as they burned from staring at the infernal screen. Taking off the headset she wore and tossing it on her computer desk. Raven smirked while stretching. "That should teach that guy to mess with me." She said getting up and walking over to her bed unhooking her cloak and placing it on a hook on the wall.

Raven lay down smiling at her accomplishment. "I shouldn't feel so happy at what I have just done but I guess it has got me, I'm addicted." Raven let out a chuckle as she rolled over and drifted to sleep.

Raven woke up as normal, early compared to her friends except maybe Robin. Raven glided down the hallways contently smiling at her efforts last night. She was surprised when the doors to the common room swished open Beast boy was sitting at the counter furiously writing on a piece of paper crumpling up and tossing the ball over his shoulder. He was completely oblivious of the dark girl's presence.

Raven coughed getting a tired looking Beast boy to look up, the dark bags under his eyes told the dark girl he must have been up all night.

"You look terrible beast boy why don't you go to sleep." Raven said getting a good look at the bags under his eyes.

"You don't look like a super model yourself." Beast boy snapped getting Raven to raise a eyebrow. "I'm sorry just something is bugging me."

"What could bug you enough to keep you up?" Raven asked just then Cyborg burst through the door yawning.

"Hey green bean did you get that S priest that was camping you last night?" Cyborg said slapping Beast boy on the back.

Beast boy growled getting a chuckle from Raven. "You were being camped on by a priest? What the nine layers of hell does that mean?"

"Well Cyborg and I play a game called War craft, Last night a character called Darkgoddesss killed my character Meanandgreen and when ever I would be brought back to life they would kill me again and again. They were a Shadow Priest AKA S priest. My druid character had no chance so I asked Cy here to come help me out his warrior Technic and I tried to kill this priest and they beat us every time for hours. Cyborg ran out of power when we were about to kill them and got us both killed. I then plugged Cy in and tried to kill them on my own but I guess they logged off cause I spent until morning searching for them." Beast boy took a deep breath and relaxed after his rant. "You didn't understand a single thing I just said did you."

"Your just jealous that the horde were beating you." Raven said dipping a tea bag into a cup of boiling water, she then walked out of the room with her tea leaving the two boys confused.

"Cy, what just happened?" Beast boy asked curiously.

"Raven made her tea and left after your rant about our defeat on War craft." Cyborg said calmly digging through the refrigerator.

"No not that, she said we were beat by the horde but we never said what side we were on." Beast boy stared at the door confused.

"You must have heard her wrong, Raven probably just said that we were just jealous that we were beaten." Cyborg said grabbing a jug of mug.

Beast boy's eyes narrowed towards the door, he knew he heard Raven correctly and he was going to find out. Just then his stomach growled in protest, sheepishly he chuckled and walked over to the cupboards to get some cereal.


	2. Chapter 2

Beast boy yawned as he placed the headset on his head, sitting at his personal computer he quickly brought up the World of War craft game. Typing in his username and password a smirk ran across his face as he looked at his character "Meanandgreen" the male night elf character. Logging on the avatar Beast boy turned on the microphone of his headset and waited for the game to start.

Beast boy's character walked through a plague ridden area proudly as a level 70 Druid wearing full epic equipment, monsters around him were rotting as the creatures moved around various adventurers were slaughtering the helpless beasts. Beast boy panned the camera around letting out a small evil chuckle as he watched the guards of the town he was in slaughter a pair of new players fighting within the boundaries.

Beast boy read the text on screen and cursed. "Darkgoddess laughs at you. Darkgoddess makes a rude gesture at you.". Beast boy turned around to see the undead priest standing nearby wearing full arena Merciless equipment, he instinctively hit the first spell he saw, a spell called Moonfire. The arcane blast struck the undead figure for a weak blast, she only laughed as Beast boy realised what he had just done. A swarm of guards attacked him, the poor character was beaten to death before his nemesis by non-playable characters.

Beast boy cursed at his stupidity, the Darkgoddess was taunting him to get himself killed. He smirked at her creative way to get him. Beast boy walked back to his corpse and laughed at Darkgoddess bowed at his attempt and mounted her steed and rode away, Beast boy smirked and followed his prey, his prey stopped a few yards away from Beast boy and laced his character full of damage over time spells and then incapacitated him by using a move that made him running around like a idiot.

"Psychic scream." Beast boy cursed as he watched his character run around wildly, slowly he dropped to the ground again his character dead once again. "He is good whoever is playing him." Beast boy said as he leaned back in his chair. "But I am better."

A month later Meanandgreen stood in front of a large group of characters, the druid paced back and forth in front of his alliance friends each and everyone controlled by Titans and honorary titans. From Dwarves to Humans, from Druids to Warriors most of the titans were there minus Raven she said that video games were stupid and that the petty revenge was a idiotic reason to get all of the titans together to play a game.

"All right titans … we have been terrorized by this monster for far too long! We have been cowering in fear so that we would not be ganked! It is time for us to bring the durability damage to the beast! Now for freedom!" Beast boy shouted into the headset, earning a few snide remakes and sarcastic comments from the titans.

"Over dramatic much?"

"Beast boy you need to get laid."

"Dude, get out more."

The green boy blushed as Robin corralled everyone back to the task at hand. All the animated titans saluted their leader and the druid in charge. Beast boy raised his staff above his head getting everyone to do the same.

"For Khaz Modan!" The dwarves bellowed.

"Glory for Storm wind!" The humans shouted.

"For the alliance!" The remaining characters yelled.

"Power to the forsaken!" shouted one voice stunning all the titans. Suddenly all the characters were running around with a skull floating above their heads.

"They are here get'em." Beast boy shouted into the headset. As his character shifted into a giant bear granting him slightly more defence and health against the attacks.

The undead character quickly casted damage over time spells on everyone and began to mind blast the paladins and priests killing them quickly, Kole, Argent, Bushido, Gnarrk, and crashing noise come from Jericho's headset signalled the rest of the titans that they were down. The priest used a magical shield as Cyborg's warrior charged in but was stopped by a mind blast, he dropped to the ground stopping at her feet.

Aqualad, Hotspot, Thunder and Lightning were silenced so their mages just stood idle as the shadow word doom slaughtered them. Panthra and Wildebeest and their warriors dropped from the damage over time. Speedy and the twins Mas and Menos screamed as their hunters were turned it corpses as mind flays ripped through them.

"Regroup!" Robin yelled into the headset as his rogue used vanish dropping out of combat, he looked at the list of titans still up and playing. Starfire, Beast boy, Bumble bee, Red Star, Kid Flash, Herald and the kids.

The group retreated only to be watch Robin get stunned as a Undead rogue ripped into him dropping him quickly, Darkgoddess continued to hunt the remaining titans with her rogue ally, Red Star and Kid Flash dropped as the rogue ripped threw them with slice 'n dice. Herald tried to summon his pet but was stunned by a mind blast and then was killed by a few curses. The kids were crying over the headset as the twin undead walked over the dead bodies of their mage, hunter and druid.

Starfire tried to blast them with a pyro blast but was mind controlled to use the monstrous attack on Bumble bee's unsuspecting priest killing her. Starfire was then killed by the rogue as Beast boy watched shocked as two characters just killed twenty five of his friends characters, a few quick blasts and slashes and he was panning his camera up to the face of the undead priest standing over him.

Darkgoddess laughed as she used the one of the most hated abilities that the undead have in their arsenals…. Cannibalize. Beast boy screamed in agony so loud that Raven fell from her spot at her computer.

"How dare they eat me!" Beast boy screamed earning a laugh from Cyborg. "Dude it isn't funny."

"Yes it is even the video games like meat." Cyborg laughed.

The two undead high- fived and used their hearthstones to disappear from the swath of carnage. The names Darkgoddess and Xcrimsonx burned as Beast boy glared at the screen. His face was growing red with rage as he looked at his allies all dead in the plains of Arathi. Something in his brain must have clicked as the rage had blinded him because the first thing he said since his friend had laughed at him was.

"We have a mole!" Beast boy shouted to the titans interrupting their conversations.

"What are you talking about BB. They just caught us off guard we will get them next time." Cyborg said calmly.

"I have to agree with Beast boy how did they know we were gathering?" Robin asked getting various answers ranging from aliens to I don't knows. They never noticed a second Kole and Gnarrk leave the ventrillo channel as they argued.


	3. Chapter 3

Beast boy rocked back and forth in front of the television blankly staring at the screen as Cyborg played Project Gothem. Robin watched his friend from the kitchen table he was surprised that Beast boy thought so logical when he was enraged last night. The masked leader noted that it was strange that Kole and Gnarrk left the channel when they started to discuss what had gone wrong, yet he could remember that he heard Kole ask him something not long after that.

**Flashback**

"I have to agree with Beast boy how did they know we were gathering?" Robin said as the channel voice mention Kole and Gnarrk have left the channel, it only seemed to get the masked leader's notice but it was dismissed at trying to keep Beast boy in check. Twenty minutes passed as they argued

Later people were mentioning calls and being tired which just infuriated the changeling even more.

"Oh great now people are leaving so we can't try again." Beast boy whined.

"Dude lets go to the fridge I'll even cook some of that tofu crap if it will calm you down." Cyborg said getting a grunt from Beast boy.

"I'm going hunting for the undead scum, if anyone wants to join me they are welcome." Beast boy said as his character mounted up on a giant white tiger and rode off.

"Robin, so when are we going to try this again?" Kole asked.

"Oh we will probably try next week, we might be able to try after our raid on Tuesday." Robin answered.

"Ok. Good night." Kole replied as she logged off.

**End flashback**

Robin tapped his chin as he watched Cyborg hop up from the coach and dance in victory, Beast boy never moved except for the rocking back and forth. Just then Raven entered the room huge bags were forming under her eyes, she sleepily walked over to the cupboard and grabbed Cyborg's comically large coffee mug and began to make her tea.

"Hard night?" Robin asked getting a grunt from the dark girl.

"A shape shifter kept me awake last night." Raven said taking a sip from the mug.

"Yea we had our big War craft event sorry if Beast boy's emotions kept you awake he got really worked up." Robin apologized in the green boy's behalf.

Raven shook her head. "That's not what I …" She stopped before she said anything else. "Just a bad dream with a shape shifting monster." she chuckled and quickly exited the room.

Robin looked confused at the door that his friend just ran through, quickly he turned to the changeling and smirked.

"Beast boy." Robin said calmly getting the green boy's ears to twitch.

"Yes fearless leader." Beast boy replied.

"What have I told you about calling me that? Anyways did you find the undead that ganked us last night?" Robin asked getting a nod from the green boy. "How many times?"

"Half a dozen maybe more, the pair of them kept killing me though." Beast boy said flopping back draping his arms over the coach dramatically. "Why do you want to know you left me like the rest of the titans."

"I just wanted to piece together a puzzle." Robin said quietly as he walked away.

Beast boy's ears perked up. "You are trying to figure out the undead aren't you. If you are it's hopeless there are millions playing this game it could be anyone I bet even Slade plays."

"Man that would be funny I bet he would roll Troll." Cyborg started chuckling, getting Beast boy to giggle too.

"Dude he would so roll a warlock, he was always orgasmic over having a apprentice having a demon pet would be right up his alley." Beast boy laughed.

Cyborg laughed at the thought of Slade's mask on the face of a gnome warlock. The pair began laugh hysterically not noticing Robin slip away out of the room.

Robin walked quickly but silently down the halls, he stopped when he heard a familiar voice it was around the corner. Robin slowly snuck up to the edge of the wall listening to Raven's footfalls as she paced back and forth she was talking on the cell phone Cyborg had bought her last Christmas.

"X I almost gave away to my team that I play wow."

"I know it's not a big deal to you but to the gothic girl that wouldn't be caught dead playing video games, it is a big deal."

"I am not over dramatic."

"Did you say are so or did you call me a arsehole."

"Thought so."

"Anyways I can't exactly go up to them and say 'hey I've been playing war craft for months' I would be a laughing stock."

"Ok I agree with you on that one it was over dramatic. So are we up for AV tonight?"

"Ok I will see you on Xcrimsonx." Raven chuckled as she hung up the phone. "I'm such a addict to this game."

Raven turned around to go around the corner when she slammed into the broad chest of Robin. She looked up almost guilty as she looked into the pupiless mask two words escaped her lips.

"Oh shit."

"So….. Killed any team mates lately." Robin chuckled as her eyes widened in fear.

"Oh god don't tell anyone I play my reputation would be ruined." Raven said quickly.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. All I want to know is how did you get our vent info?" Robin asked.

"Beast boy was chanting it one day when he was making breakfast, it's kind of hard to forget the numbers after you hear them a million times." Raven rolled her eyes. "So you aren't mad that X and I killed your group last night?"

"It is a game Beast boy just takes it too seriously." Robin said crossing his arms. "I do want you to do one thing though to earn my silence."

"What is that?" Raven's eyes narrowed as Robin smirked.

"Reroll alliance." Robin said calmly, he watched as Raven's face contorted into rage.

"Never! I will never roll a stupid allie priest, The horde rule and alliance drool!" Raven shouted in his face.

Robin smirked as Raven turned away and started to walk down the hallway, a click of the communicators record button stopped her dead in her tracks_. "Never! I will never roll a stupid allie priest, The horde rule and alliance drool!"_ Raven's distorted voice played back to the dark girl, she grimaced at the sound of her own voice.

"You play that to anyone on your guild and I will castrate you." Raven said turning back around facing the masked boy.

Robin readied a reply when Beast boy walked around the corner giggling. He draped his arm across Robin's shoulders and giggled. "Imagine this Boy wonder, Slade's mask on a tauren, The brain's voice in a female blood elf's body, and Trigon as a gnome warlock." Beast boy giggled getting a smirk from the two birds, Raven quickly went back to straight faced as Beast boy looked up. "hey guys what's up you two look pissed at each other?"

"I'm going to go meditate." Raven said turning from the pair.

"I'm going to go check the old crime records." Robin said walking away from Beast boy.

"Dude was it something I said?" Beast boy asked nobody.

For those who are reading this and are wondering why I haven't updated my other stories well March of the forsaken and Snow white queen took alot out of me and I just needed to do a short funny story, little did I know that there were so many warcraft players on this site. I will update soon and thank you for the reviews, I hope I can please you with this story. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Raven's character sat on the wooden steps to the hall of honour waiting on her partners in crime taking a sip from a steel mug, a undead rogue walked up cockily wearing matching PvP armour. The rogue sat down beside her, he watched her intently waiting for her to acknowledge his presence but only met a blank stare forward.

"Hey guys." A voice spoke in a English accent.

"Hey Silvercutie." Xcrimsonx spoke to the warlock that was walking up the pair.

"You guys ready for Alterac Valley? I heard they improved it since last patch." The Blood Elf warlock known as Silvercutie asked getting a nod from the rogue and no response from Darkgoddess. "Is she there?"

"I don't know. I've been waving my hand in front of her face for a couple minutes and she hasn't hurt me yet." X said laughing. "Maybe she is AFK."

As X was starting to make faces at the priest a boney hand swung out catching him in the gut. Darkgoddess stood and cracked her back, getting looks from the pair in front of her.

"I was sort of AFK, I was figuring out a plan to shut Robin up and keep him silent about me playing war craft." Darkgoddess said before bowing to Silvercutie. "Thank you for the vent info Argent, I told them Beast boy was chanting it when Robin figured out who Dark was."

"You're welcome, you know it felt wrong being a alliance for the month. Their barrens like area is a pain to get to." Silvercutie said sitting down. "I liked being the mole but I would have preferred to be with you guys and killed the group, Rather than being a corpse."

"I put curse of death on you it was quick." Raven laughed.

"Oh you are so merciful." Argent sarcastically praised her friend.

"You know Robin is a paranoid freak, he will probably change the info for that server. How about you get the new info so we can camp him." X said getting a smirk from both girls.

"They are raiding tonight at Kara tonight. We don't need their vent info." Raven said getting two evil chuckles from her partners.

………………………………

Robin sat in Dark shire awaiting the rest of his raid to gather, he yawned as he listened to Cyborg yell at Beast boy on ventrillo about tanking. He wandered out of the inn to the centre of town looking around at the scattered buildings something in his brain wasn't right. Argent told him that she couldn't make it tonight due to a robbery, that was ok but something just got him on edge.

Suddenly Robin realised what was wrong… no non playable characters. The NPC's were all gone, franticly he hit his rogues speciality stealth. Scanning the area a chill ran up his spine as he realised that he was being hunted, but by who?

Robin turned to see a lone figure walking calmly towards his position, they stood straight up but was of small stature. When they donned their helm he knew instantly what was looking for him… the twin curved horns the glowing red eyes, only one class can wear that armour he was dealing with a Blood Elf Warlock.

A growling dog like demon walked beside her as she walked into town, Robin stayed far away to not draw attention to himself the hound is notoriously known for finding stealthed players.

"Come out come out wherever you are…" the Blood elf called.

Robin froze. "She knows I'm here." thought to himself as he watched her pace back and forth. "She is smart enough to get the tier 6 helmet, she wouldn't be so cocky if she never had back up. But warlocks are crazy DPS, she might have let the power go to her head." Robin walked cautiously around the player watching her intently when suddenly his character stopped and dropped invisibility.

"There you are." The elf grinned as the hound charged at it's prey. Robin franticly tapped at the keys trying to get his character to move that is when he saw it. A rogue in PvP armour was behind him ready to finish him.

"Got you Robbie poo." the rogue chuckled as he landed the killing blow on the titan leader. Robin watched in horror as Darkgoddess walked out of a nearby building and high fived the pair.

"Robin, Robin, Robin, you should have looked out for your back, your always chanting 'check your six' in combat practice, why don't you try it yourself sometime." Raven said kneeling beside the broken body.

A twitch formed at Robin's left eye, taking in a big breath Robin did something that nobody expected… he screamed. Raven fell out of her chair when a howl of her name made her jump, the sounding of metal shoed footfalls came stomping down the hall. A pounding came at the door of 'Darkgoddess' she knew who it was… she was just surprised he took the game this seriously.

Outside the metal door Robin stood fuming and a look that could kill. Slowly Starfire crept around the corner in the hope to calm the young man. As she neared him she could her angry mumbling.

"Damn undead lover, she loves to eat bodies, horde supporter, enemy of the alliance."

"Robin?" Starfire asked cautiously getting the furious boy to turn quickly scaring her slightly. "Why do you call friend Raven such things?"

"She is the damn undead that killed us the other day. She has camped our corpses killed our friends. This time she has gone too far." Robin yelled getting Beast boy and Cyborg to run up next to their leader.

"Raven is the undead I've been trying to kill, GET HER!" Beast boy shouted.

"Down with the Undead priest!" Cyborg said picking up Beast boy about to use him as a battering ram.

"ENOUGH!" Starfire shouted making the boys freeze in spot, Cyborg holding Beast boy in goat form about the crash into the metal door. "You are over reacting to a game that we play to calm ourselves after battles with the forces of evil. Look at yourselves you are being big Glorbaggs. Before charging into Raven's room why not talk to her and get her side of the story."

The three boys scratched their heads sheepishly mumbling apologies to the alien princess. That was until Raven opened the door waving a red flag with the emblem of the Horde printed on it. Waving it as she walked around the stunned titans.

"Should have joined a PvE server bitches." Raven said before walking down the hallway, her cloak replaced by a second flag with the symbol of the forsaken on it, stopping at the end turning to the Titans and shouting. "I am the banshee queen!" and ran down a secondary hall getting all the titans to charge after her their anger.

…………

**END**

…………

I hope you enjoyed the ending, I said that this was going to be a short story just for a change. Thank you all for their reviews. If I never had gotten all the reviews I probably would have made this a one shot. Thank Blizzard for a great game and DC for the Teen titans. /bow Oh BTW I roll horde and am sick of how the alliance seem to get back up after one of them dies but the horde never reply, this is my way of revenge without bitching on the messege boards.


End file.
